The invention relates generally to beam truss structures. In particular, the invention relates to an orthotropic truss with high modulus to stiffen gun barrels.
A science and technology (S&T) project funded at Naval Surface Warfare Center—Dahlgren Division sought to develop a 30 mm trainable gun mount with elevation pointing angles of approximately 85°. The system is designed to rotate about the ammunition feed system, extending the distance from the point of rotation to the brace location the gun barrel to be longer than traditional applications. This leads to stiffness concerns.